PATHS FOUND
by Evetwilight11
Summary: BELLA DESPUES DE PERDER A SU PADRE SE VA A VIVIR CON LOS CULLEN... ELLA SE ENAMORA DE EDWARD . PERO SU AMOR NO PUEDE SER CORRESPONDIDO YA QUE EL ES NOVIO DE ROSALIE SU MEJOR AMIGA
1. Chapter 1

**_LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECE A LA UNICA E INIGUALABLE MEYER..._**

**_LA HISTORIA ES MIA... UN DIA ME GOLPIE LA CABECITA Y SALIERON ESTAS IDEAS XD_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD. www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Prólogo

Amar es el acto más divino…

Sentir que vale la pena vivir, gracias a esa persona que de manera mágica entra a tu vida haciendo que realmente tenga sentido.

Pero… ¿Qué hacer cuando uno ama a alguien que no debería amar?

Romeo y Julieta sabían muy bien la respuesta, desde ese mismo día que se vieron por primera vez.

Aún después de saber que ese amor no debía ser para ellos, pelearon contra todo sentimiento negativo y dejaron que ese amor sea realmente correspondido.

Y vivieron un amor realmente hermoso… Y a pesar de que el mundo estuviera en contra de eso, ellos eligieron amarse.

Mas, el final de Romeo y Julieta fue un final trágico… pero si lo vemos de otra forma, no hay cosa más hermosa que morir al lado de la persona que amas.

A diferencia de Romeo y Julieta, yo realmente me negaba a amar a esa otra persona, ya que al hacerlo, lastimaría a mi mejor amiga.

Yo no podía hacerle eso, ella era muy importante para mí, se había convertido casi como en mi hermana desde el primer día que la conocí. Y ser yo, la causante de su sufrimiento, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Prefería ser la que sufriera por aquel amor que no podía tener. Y sí… yo sentía que nunca iba a poder amar a otra persona que no fuera él. Así de jodida me encontraba. Lo amaba con todo mi ser.

Ahora entendía que los sentimientos que había sentido por Jacob no se comparaban en nada con los que sentía por Edward.

Vivir bajo el mismo techo que él, no me hacía las cosas muy fáciles. Quería olvidarlo, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?

Era hermoso verlo todas las mañanas caminando por la cocina en busca de su desayuno con su torso desnudo, unos pantalones que resaltaban su hombría y con sus pies descalzos.

Escucharlo cantar esa música rara que él le gustaba, hacía que mi corazón latiera mil veces más rápido.

Pero a su vez, verlo abrazado y besando a Rosalie, hacía que mi corazón doliera de tal manera, que pedía a gritos que me largará de allí.

Cuando decidí irme, fue cuando supe que mi amor era correspondido.

Besarlo fue totalmente mágico.

Deseaba volver a hacerlo, pero me contuve y alejándome de él, corrí a mi habitación y decidí irme.

Para poder al fin olvidar.


	2. Despedidas

**_LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECE A LA UNICA E INIGUALABLE MEYER..._**

**_LA HISTORIA ES MIA... UN DIA ME GOLPIE LA CABECITA Y SALIERON ESTAS IDEAS XD_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD. www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Paths Found.

DESPEDIDAS CAP. 1

Vivir yendo de un estado a otro, no era precisamente como me veía a los 16 años. Desde que era muy chica, me la pasaba viajando de una punta a otra, debido al trabajo de mi papá.

Al principio me parecía emocionante conocer lugares hermosos y sentir que todo era una aventura, pero hacía unos años que estaba percibiendo que algo no iba con todo esto, me había cansado de las aventuras y era el momento de parar.

Charlie, era comisario y había sido trasladado a Forks, un pueblo que se encontraba en el estado de Washington, donde su población llegaba apenas a 3120 habitantes, al menos, eso había encontrado en internet cuando mi padre me informó de que ese lugar sería nuestro nuevo hogar.

Dejar Nueva York, para mí sería muy difícil. Me había enamorado de esa ciudad desde el momento en que Charlie me confirmó que viviríamos aquí y me estaba por ir de ella dejando a mis dos mejores amigas, Angela y Lauren … y a Jacob, que en ese momento creía que era el amor de mi vida.

A Angela y Lauren las conocí en mi primer día de clases hace dos años atrás. Con sus 14 años, Lauren mostraba ser ya una señorita preparada, lista para convertirse en una hermosa mujer...

Con su metro cincuenta de altura y a esa edad, tenía el cuerpo soñado: una cintura bien definida y unos pechos que llamaban la atención de todos los chicos y que eran la envidia de todas las chicas... y eso a ella, le encantaba.

En cambio, Angela era una chica que vivía escondiendo su cuerpo tras una chaqueta grande y yo me parecía más a ella que a Lauren. Sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de unos lentes enormes, pero con el paso del tiempo y por supuesto con la ayuda de Lauren; su look y el mío cambiaron rotundamente... y hoy vestimos como las mujeres fatales que según Lauren, somos. Ella nos recomendó usar jeans ajustados y remeras mucho más acordes a nuestras figuras, en cierta parte, nos habíamos convertido en su proyecto de cambio de look y eso a Angela y a mí nos parecía divertido, así que no pusimos objeciones y dejamos que ella hiciera magia con nosotras.

Cuando las conocí, yo era una niña de 14 años que ingresaría a un colegio a mitad de año y como me imaginé, volvía a ser el centro de atención dado que era nueva en ese lugar. Estas dos chicas se acercaron a mí, sin miedo de lo que dijeran y me ofrecieron su amistad. Me sentí muy contenta por eso, primero porque siempre me costaba dar el primer paso con la gente y segundo porque me hicieron sentir bienvenida.

Vivimos momentos inolvidables y siempre estábamos muy unidas.

Fue a mis 15 años cuando conocí a Jacob, de la misma manera que yo, él era el chico nuevo en Regis High School, pero con una diferencia notable. Logró que todos quisieran estar con él desde su primer día. Tenía actitud de chico popular y las chicas se derretían por él.

Pero su cuerpo era lo que llamaba la atención de todas, con una altura que no estaba muy lejos de los dos metros y su cuerpo, lleno de musculatura, debido a que era el capitán del equipo de futbol. Tenía un color moreno en su piel y ojos bien negros que dejaban a todas las mujeres anonadadas. Su sonrisa era lo que más cautivaba y ponía a todas locas; era una sonrisa grande, hermosa y en ella se veía unos dientes bien blancos y perfectos.

Siendo sincera, Jacob no era mi estereotipo de hombre, pero gracias a esa sonrisa fue que caí ante él.

Fue en clase de cálculos que hablamos por primera vez. Se había sentado al lado mío y con un simple "hola" me sacó una sonrisa. No podía creer que semejante hermosura estuviera hablando conmigo, a mí, Isabella Swan una simple chica que no llegaba ni a ser la menos popular, ya que prácticamente solo existía para mis amigas en esa institución.

Con el paso de los días, Jake y yo compartimos más que la clase de cálculos, almorzábamos juntos, dábamos paseos por la soñada Nueva York, leíamos poesía pero en realidad la que leía era yo, pues él me decía que le gustaba mi voz y cuando me escuchaba sentía que tocaba el cielo con las manos. Nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos.

Al decirme esas cosas me ruborizaba, él tenía mucha facilidad en hacer que yo me pusiera así.

Después de casi cuatro meses de amistad, entendí porque me decía esas cosas hermosas.

Después de cenar con mi papá; Angela, Lauren, Jake y yo salimos a caminar por Central Park donde Jacob se animó a hacerme la gran pregunta.

—¡Eh Bells!, no soy muy bueno en estas cosas... pero... quisiera preguntarte algo —soltó las palabras con muchos nervios—, hace... hace un par de días que quiero hacer esto y no me animo— Tocó su pelo nervioso y sonrió sin saber bien de qué.

—Te escucho —animé a que me cuente— Sabes que a mí me puedes decir lo que sea.

—Ok —respiró profundo dos veces y luego dijo—: ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos ya, unos dos o tres meses? En este tiempo que estuvimos juntos, como amigos —aclaró tomando mi mano—, te he querido decir que… —Se quedó en silencio un rato.

— ¡Ok ya! —Grité algo histérica— Creo que ya dejaste bien claro que querías decirme algo. Podrías decirme de una vez por todas, ¿qué es?

—Está bien, está bien, tienes razón —Se movía nervioso—. Yo... nunca conocí a alguien más hermosa en toda mi vida; eres inteligente, divertida, sencilla, te gusta la poesía, algo que me fascina y eres un poco loca de vez en cuando — Solté su mano para cruzarme de brazos y fruncí mi ceño al escuchar eso— Pero, ¡una loca linda! O sea, esa locura que hace a uno también hacer locuras —Trató de arreglar lo que dijo cada vez más nervioso.

Sonreí y él siguió diciendo— Siempre que estamos juntos me sacas una sonrisa y cuando lees poesía mi corazón siente que no hay otra cosa más hermosa y dulce que tu voz.

En ese momento sentí y entendí lo que Jacob estaba tratando de decirme. Se acercó más a mí y volvió a tomarme de las manos. —No voy a dar más vueltas, lo voy a decir... Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Mi corazón latía a mil y respondí en un "sí". Entonces él tomó mi rostro y me besó.

Fue un beso muy tierno, pero siendo sincera conmigo misma, sentía que en ese beso faltaba _algo_.

Quería a Jacob y había esperado ese beso desde el primer día que lo vi, pero esa sensación de vacío se hizo presente. No le di importancia y disfruté, ya que era ¡Mi primer beso! y merecía ser disfrutado a pesar de sentirme incompleta.

Desde ese día, Jacob y yo fuimos inseparables y cuando después de dos años de relación le anuncié que me iría de Nueva York, sintió que lo abandonaba y que no luchaba por él, dado que no discutía con mi padre para que no nos marcháramos.

Su desesperación fue tal, que llegó a pedirme que nos fugáramos juntos, pero no podía hacerle eso a Charlie. Mi madre nos había abandonado cuando yo era una niña y prometí nunca dejarlo solo. No podía hacerle eso, él ya había sufrido muchísimo cuando esa mujer, que Charlie aún me obligaba llamar mamá, se había ido. Y yo no podía y no quería hacer sufrirlo otra vez.

Pero Jacob seguía reclamándome que no lo amaba, que por eso no me quería ir con él. La situación se tornó muy pesada y a la vez me asustaba. Su humor había cambiado y vivía constantemente metiéndose en problemas en el colegio.

Una semana antes de irme de Nueva York decidí terminar mi noviazgo con él, después de esos dos años de relación, por el bien tanto de él como el mío, era necesario hacerlo, debido a las situaciones que estábamos viviendo en los últimos tiempos.

Como era de esperar, Jacob reaccionó muy mal. Entre gritos y llantos, deseó nunca haberme conocido.

Esa noche lloré hasta quedarme dormida, entendía su malestar y tristeza, yo también lo iba a extrañar, pero habíamos llegado a esta situación por su culpa. Es de tonta pensar que no iba a ponerse mal por mi mudanza, pero nunca pensé que iba a tener esas reacciones tan fuertes y a la vez creí que hablando, iba a llegar a entenderme, pero nunca lo hizo.

No podía abandonar a Charlie y menos por Jacob, lo amaba o al menos eso creía pero mi papá me necesitaba más.

El día había llegado. Angela y Lauren vinieron a despedirme. Abrazada a ellas, lloré y les dije que seguiríamos en contacto.

—Claro mi vida. No podrás deshacerte de nosotras muy fácilmente, ni siquiera yéndote al mismísimo fin del mundo. —contestó Lauren, secando mis lágrimas.

Angela me entregó una foto de nosotras tres juntas, puesta en una hermosa cartulina decorada con muchas flores y corazones, con un "friends forever" escrito en grandes letras por debajo.

—Bella, mi amor, es hora de irnos —anunció Charlie, sentado en el auto que nos llevaría hacia el aeropuerto.

Abracé por última vez a mis amigas y dirigiéndome hacia el auto, miré alrededor para saber si Jacob estaba cerca, pero él no apareció. Subí al auto y nos encaminamos hacia el aeropuerto.

Cuando estábamos saliendo del barrio, donde había vivido mis últimos tres años, vi que Jacob observaba el auto, apoyado en su moto.

Levanté mi mano en señal de saludo y le sonreí con un poco de nostalgia y tristeza. Él respondió de la misma manera y deseé que estuviera bien. Con esa sonrisa que me regaló, me imaginé que él iba a tratar de estar bien.

Ya alejados de la gran ciudad, miré hacia la carretera y con angustia me animé a expresar esas palabras que hace tanto tiempo quería decirlas y no me animaba— No quiero seguir haciendo esto Charlie, ya no más, no creo soportar otra despedida.

Charlie me miró y acariciando mi cabeza, respondió— Bells, esta será la última vez, necesitaba este traslado, porque quería un lugar más tranquilo. Ya estoy viejo y deseó prepararme para mi retiro. Pero Nueva York no me lo permitía, hija.

Wow eso me sorprendió.

— ¿No más mudanzas? —pregunté sonriendo.

—No más mudanzas.

Y por primera vez, sentí esperanzas de que esto fuera a ser así.

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron y mem dieron animo para seguir escribiendo...

El cap no es muy largo pero esta hecho con todo mi amor... espero que les guste...

Bella ya esta camino a Forks ... vamos a ver con que cosas se encuentra... besitos a todas!

Evetwilight


	3. CAP 2 LUGARES NUEVOSfontfont

**_LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECE A LA UNICA E INIGUALABLE MEYER..._**

**_LA HISTORIA ES MIA... UN DIA ME GOLPIE LA CABECITA Y SALIERON ESTAS IDEAS XD_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Yeya Cullen Betas FFAD. www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**NUEVOS LUGARES**

Después de cuatro horas de viaje en auto de Seattle a Forks, llegamos al fin al lugar que a partir de hoy sería mi nuevo hogar. Montañas y profundos bosques nos daban la bienvenida a un nuevo comienzo. Jamás pensé que este lugar me iba a gustar tanto.

Nueva York era sin dudas una ciudad mágica, atestada de gente que soñaba a lo grande y dispuesta a sumergirse a la aventura. Forks, en cambio era tranquilo, habitado por gente llena de historia y leyenda. El aire que aquí se respiraba me hacía sentir bien, como si estuviera en mi hogar.

La casa en la que nos alojaríamos era de dos plantas: en la parte inferior se hallaba un hermoso salón en donde cabría a la perfección el sofá de Charlie, ya lo imagino allí mirando los deportes. Al lado se encontraba la cocina, en ella había una pequeña mesa, perfecta para los dos. En la parte superior, las dos habitaciones separadas por un baño.

Mi habitación era la del lado izquierdo. En su interior, además de la cama, un armario y el escritorio. Podían observarse dos ventanas, una de ellas con vista hacia el profundo y maravilloso bosque, la otra a la entrada de la casa.

A pesar de estar algo agotada por el viaje comencé a ordenar algunas cosas, entre ellas las fotos que me obsequiaron mis amigas el día que me fui de Nueva York. Tomé uno de los cuadros entre mis manos y lo coloqué sobre el escritorio para poder recordarlas todo el tiempo. Fui adecuando el cuarto acorde a mis gustos y en poco tiempo quedó como quería.

La primera noche fue un tanto difícil. Luego de la cena, Charlie debió ir a la estación de policía, su trabajo no empezaría sino hasta dentro de unas semanas, pero al parecer algo realmente importante había sucedido y lo necesitaban. Acostumbrada a los ruidos constantes de Nueva York se me hizo casi imposible conciliar el sueño con el profundo silencio del pueblo.

Tras dar miles de vueltas en la cama por culpa del insomnio, decidí levantarme. Tomé el ordenador para escribirle a Ángela y Lauren, pensé escribirle a Jacob pero esa idea se fue tan rápido como llegó. No era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, primero hablaría con mis amigas sobre lo que había pasado en mi ausencia y luego vería que hacer

Sin notarlo caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, aunque no duró mucho tiempo ya que un gran trueno resonó con potencia en el interior de la casa, haciéndome despertar a mitad de la noche.

Me senté en la cama, observé el reloj de mi mesa de luz. Las cuatro de la madrugada.  
¿Charlie ya habría regresado? Me coloqué las pantuflas y salí de mi habitación para averiguarlo.

Crucé el pequeño pasillo que separaba nuestras habitaciones y toqué su puerta una, dos, tres veces y nadie respondía. Entré despacio por miedo a despertarlo, pero el cuarto se encontraba en penumbras con la cama aun hecha. Él no estaba allí. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y bajé al living, pero tampoco estaba.

Charlie no se encontraba en ningún rincón de la casa. La preocupación se apoderó de mi cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas de la noche? Quizás mi padre se había olvidado su juego de llaves.

Caminé despacio hacia la puerta y observé por la mirilla a la persona del otro lado. Sólo pude ver a un hombre alto cubriéndose con un saco largo de la aterradora lluvia. No conocía a nadie en este lugar tan sólo llevaba un día viviendo aquí, no tenía ni la menor idea de quién podría ser. Pude ver que detrás de él había un patrullero con las luces encendidas

—Charlie —dije en ese momento al abrir la puerta de golpe.

El sujeto me observó por unos segundos mientras entraba al porche de la casa para cubrirse un poco más de la lluvia, sacudió su gabardina tratando de deshacerse del agua.

—Buenas noches, eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?

Sostuve la puerta impidiendo que él ingresara a la casa, mi vista se posó en el patrullero tratando de visualizar quién se encontraba dentro. Volví mis ojos a él y asentí levemente aún confundida.

—Soy Carlisle Cullen, el alcalde de Forks —dijo extendiendo su mano. Sin decir una palabra la estreché y volví mi vista al coche dándole a entender que quería una explicación.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó captando mi atención.

—¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Se encuentra en la patrulla? ¿Por qué no ha salido? —Señalé el coche con la barbilla. El Sr. Cullen tomó aire peinando su pelo con nerviosismo.

—Isabella... —suspiró— Charlie no está en el coche. ¿Puedo pasar? Debo hablar contigo. —Me miró directo a los ojos y empecé a temblar porque sabía que el alcalde no me traía buenas noticias.

—¿Hablar... conmigo? —tartamudeé. Algo no estaba bien: el hecho de que este hombre se encuentre en mi casa a esta hora de la madrugada y la ausencia de Charlie hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. Sin poder controlarlas las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos.  
—¿Dónde...? —Aclaré mi garganta tragando el nudo que se apretaba cada vez más—. ¿Dónde está mi papá? —Carlisle bajó la mirada tomando aire para comenzar a hablar.

—Charlie, él… bueno... lo que ocurrió fue que... —comenzó a balbucear—.Tuvimos una situación en la que la presencia de tu padre como la mía eran indispensables. Habían pedido apoyo policial, pero el jefe se había retirado y tu padre estaba allí, por lo que salió a ayudarnos, lo necesitábamos, pero... —dijo lo más rápido que pudo, casi sin respirar. Él estaba nervioso y a mí me ponía más nerviosa todavía, mi cara debió darle a entender que si no se explicaba pronto me pondría a gritar, importándome muy poco quién era el Sr. Cullen—. El asunto era de mucha importancia, el banco central de la ciudad había sido tomado por ladrones y tenían de rehén al guardia de seguridad. —Me miró cautelosamente—. Cuando intentaron escapar hubo un tiroteo... —dijo casi en susurro y en ese momento me di cuenta lo que trataba de decirme. Mi respiración se aceleró, sentía que mi cuerpo no respondía

—Charlie... —susurré sin poderme creer las palabras de este señor.

—Lo siento mucho pequeña. —Carlisle acarició apenas mi mejilla mientras las lágrimas que me inundaban los ojos empezaron a derramarse por mi rostro.

—¡No! —negué— ¡No, no puede ser verdad! —Caí de rodillas al suelo abrazándome a mi misma mientras lloraba sin parar.

_Necesito un lugar más tranquilo para retirarme… ya estoy viejo hija._ Recordé las palabras de mi padre el día que me dijo que nos mudaríamos a este maldito pueblo. Nueva York era más inseguro que este lugar y sin embargo, él volvía a casa sano y salvo. Pero Forks me lo había arrebatado en tan solo dos segundos.

—¡No, papá no! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Él no tendría que haber ido a aquel lugar! ¡Su trabajo comenzaba en una semana! —grité al alcalde mientras este me levantaba del húmedo y frío suelo.

—Todo estará bien pequeña —decía Carlisle mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello.

—Esto no debería haber pasado, él… él tendría que haber estado en una oficina, firmando papeles. ¡Todo es culpa de ustedes! —exclamé a nadie en particular saliendo de sus brazos y corriendo hacia el patrullero. La lluvia no daba tregua, me empapé en unos segundos pero no me importaba.

—¡Es culpa de ustedes! ¡Mi padre está muerto por su culpa! —golpeé el auto con el pie llorando y gritando desconsoladamente. Un oficial que se encontraba dentro del vehículo bajó y me sostuvo de los brazos intentando tranquilizarme.

—Cálmese señorita, por favor. —Carlisle se acercó a nosotros lo más rápido que pudo. Él junto al policía, trataban de hacer que dejara de magullar el auto a patadas.

—Isabella, ya por favor —suplicó—. Cálmate, prometo que todo estará bien.

Intenté zafarme del agarre de aquellos hombres y con el movimiento golpeé de nuevo el auto, sólo que esta vez en dirección a la ventanilla logrando que esta se rompiera. Un ardor se apoderó de mi mano haciendo que me calmara un poco. Fue entonces cuando comencé a sentir que mis piernas no respondían y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Todo se empezó a oscurecer, sólo pude percatarme de un par de brazos que atraparon mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

Mi mano aún ardía y dolía, tanto como mi cabeza. Escuchaba miles de voces a mí alrededor, pero no las reconocía.

Lentamente abrí los ojos descubriendo que me encontraba en mi habitación. No recordaba bien que había sucedido hasta que un nombre retumbo en mis pensamientos: Charlie. Aún recostada en mi cama observé el techo. Las voces seguían sonando como una música de fondo aunque no entendía lo que decían. Entonces recordé todo. Alcalde. Patrullero. Asalto al banco. Tiroteo.

—¡Papá! —Mi grito fue ahogado haciéndome levantar rápidamente de la cama, aunque hubiera deseado no hacerlo ya que caí al suelo un segundo después porque me encontraba demasiado débil.

—Tranquila Isabella. —Carlisle estaba de nuevo ahí junto a mí. Me tomó en sus brazos, acomodándome en la cama. Una señora con rostro angelical y cálidos ojos azules se acercó a mí.

Era delgada y con cabello color caramelo, llevaba una bata blanca hasta las rodillas dándome a entender que era doctora. No sabía exactamente que hacia ella aquí. ¡No quería un medico! ¡Sólo necesitaba despertar de esta pesadilla! Sentí como un ardor se apoderaba de mi mano y un líquido algo caliente cayendo de ella, evidentemente estaba sangrando

—No son muy profundas las heridas, pero hay que limpiarlas —dijo a Carlisle sin apartar la vista de mi mano mientras la curaba con gasas y agua oxigenada—. Soy la Doctora Esme Cullen —musitó dedicándome una sonrisa

¿Esme Cullen? Supuse que era la esposa del alcalde.

—Las dejaré solas un momento —dijo Carlisle retirándose de la habitación. Tan pronto como él dejo mi cuarto las lágrimas reaparecieron. Esme pasó una mano por mi mejilla secándolas.

—En verdad siento mucho lo de tu padre —suspiró apenas—. Sé que no importa lo que diga nada podrá sacar la angustia y el dolor que sientes en estos momentos —acarició mi mano sana—, pero puedo asegurarte de que todo estará bien. ¿Puedo preguntar algo? —asentí— ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Sólo éramos Charlie y yo —negué en silencio mientras lloraba más fuerte. La doctora bajó el ritmo de las caricias en mi mano mirándome con tristeza.

—Acaso… ¿No tienes ningún familiar?

—No —murmuré secando mis lágrimas con el puño del pijama—. Estoy sola ahora. —Intenté sentarme pero Esme lo impidió.

—Será mejor que sigas acostada por el momento, sufriste un desmayo allí afuera —dijo señalando hacia el exterior—. Carlisle logró atraparte antes de que cayeras y estrellaras tu cabeza contra el suelo.

Fuera de mí habitación se encontraba el Sr. Cullen junto a dos policías hablando, podía verlos ya que la puerta estaba semi abierta. Observé mi mano, la herida latía debajo del vendaje que la doctora había hecho.

—Sanará pronto —dijo con seguridad—. Como dije, apenas tienes un pequeño corte. —La miré con ternura y ella supo que estaba agradecida—. No es nada —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa y acarició mi rostro—. Trata de descansar un poco pequeña —susurró saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Sin duda esa mujer transmitía mucha paz, pero aun así la tristeza y preocupación no se iban de mi lado. Estaba sola, la única persona que me importaba en el mundo, mi compañero de vida se había marchado. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo ahora? Apenas en unas semanas cumpliría los diecisiete años, pero aún era una niña. Terminaría mis estudios y buscaría un trabajo para poder sobrevivir.

Temía por ese futuro incierto que me esperaba. Charlie era mi sostén y ahora sin él me sentía perdida. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme a cada obstáculo que se me presentara, pero hacerlo sola era diferente. Sollocé abrazada a mi almohada, pero las voces provenientes del otro lado captaron mi atención. Me incorporé despacio para no volver a caerme y me acerqué despacio a la puerta apoyando mi oreja sobre ella para poder escuchar un poco más la conversación

—_Ella está sola Carlisle, no podemos dejarla _—decía Esme.

—_Mi amor, no podemos llevarnos esta niña a casa, piensa en Alice, Emmet y en especial en Edward. Ya tenemos demasiados problemas con él, ¿cómo crees que reaccione al ver que llevamos a Isabella a vivir con nosotros?_

¿Escuché bien o este hombre había dicho que podría llevarme a vivir con ellos?

—_¡Carlisle Cullen! Esa chica perdió a su padre, no tiene a nadie en este mundo y sólo tiene 16 años. Se acaba de mudar a este lugar, no ha pasado ni un día en Forks y se queda sola. ¡Por dios! _—Largó esas palabras como si estuviera regañando al pobre hombre—. _No me importa lo que Edward piense, amo a mi hijo y lo sabes pero los que mandamos y tomamos decisiones en casa somos nosotros. _—Carlisle soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

—_¿Crees que quiera venir con nosotros?_

—_¿Qué otra opción tiene, Carlisle? Aún es menor de edad, si no viene con nosotros podría terminar en algún hogar de menores y estoy segura que le gustaría menos que vivir con nosotros._

—_¿Que te hace pensar que a Isabella le gustara más estar en casa que en otro lugar? _—Pude percibir una sonrisa en su voz.

—_Porque le daremos amor y un hogar _—decía Esme con mucha ternura—. _Y con el paso del tiempo podremos llegar a ser esa familia que nunca pudo tener completa y que acaba de perder._

—_Eres una persona muy hermosa ¿lo sabes? _—Escuché como la besaba—. _Y cada día te amo más._

—_Yo también te amo cada día más y más._

—_Hay una cosa _—sentenció Carlisle—._ ¿Qué haremos con Edward? Sabes que últimamente ha estado teniendo un comportamiento de lo más rebelde y no sabemos qué puede llegar a pasar cuando se entere de esto._

—_A Edward déjamelo a mí, es hora de ponerle un freno a ese chico. Además yo sé que a pesar de todo es bueno y tierno, va a entender por qué estamos haciendo esto _—contestó Esme.

¡No quería ir a ningún lado! ¡Podía arreglármelas sola!

Pero Esme tenía razón, aún era menor de edad y podía terminar en lugares horribles. ¿Y si escapaba a donde iría? No podía volver a Nueva York por más que tuviera a mis amigas allí. También estaba Jacob, pero no… no podía ir con él, había aprendido a quererlo como amigo, ¿y si él aún sentía algo por mi? No podía confundirlo. Sería muy atrevido ir hasta Nueva York y caerles a su casa como si nada y pretender que me mantuvieran o ayudaran. No, no podía hacer eso.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la puerta.

—Piensa Bella, piensa. —Me susurré.

No sabía qué hacer pero dejé de darle vueltas al asunto y decidí darles una oportunidad a los Cullen. No era mala idea, después de todo… ¿qué podría ocurrir?

* * *

**BUENO... EH AQUI EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO...**

**ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A MI SUPER SEXY BETA YEYA POR LA PASIENCIA QUE ME TIENE... DE APOCO VAMOS A IR MEJORANDO LO PROMETO...**

**Y TMB QUIERO DARLE MI MAS GRANDIOSO Y ENORME AGRADECIMIENTO A MI DUENDECITO ESPECIAL... YOA SIN VOS TMP HUBIERA PODIDO HACERLO... SOS MY DUUENDE! GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA Y POR MI SUPER PORTADA QUE LA ADORE!**

**GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS... ESTO ES PARA USTEDES ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... =)**

**NOS HABLAMOS EN LA PROXIMA!**


	4. EDWARD

**_LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECE A LA UNICA E INIGUALABLE MEYER..._**

**_LA HISTORIA ES MIA... UN DIA ME GOLPIE LA CABECITA Y SALIERON ESTAS IDEAS XD_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Yeya Cullen Betas FFAD. www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_nos leemos mas abajo... XD_**

**OUTTAKE EDWARD**

La familia entera aguardaba en la sala, como era costumbre mi hermana estaba retrasada.

—¡Necesito que mi maquillaje y peinado queden perfectos! —gritó desde su habitación.

Hacía exactamente media hora que había empezado la cena a Beneficio de los Enfermos de Cáncer organizada por el Hospital de Forks. Ya eran las diez y treinta de la noche y nosotros seguíamos esperándola. Perfecto, estábamos retrasados. En la última semana habíamos asistido a cinco cenas o reuniones benéficas, no veía la hora de terminar con esta idiotez. No me molestaba que realizaran estos eventos pero, ¿era necesaria mi presencia? En opinión de mis padres, sí.

Soy Edward Cullen y desde hace un tiempo esta rutina se convirtió en mi vida. Vivimos en Washington, precisamente en Forks, mis padres decidieron mudarse aquí luego de su boda. Se conocieron en la universidad de Harvard, según ellos fue amor a primera vista, aunque la verdad no creo en esas cosas.

Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, estudiaba Derecho, quería ser un gran abogado, pero descubrió su pasión por la política, así que se especificó en esa rama. Por otro lado mi madre, Esme Platt Everson, Cullen en la actualidad, estudió medicina y se especializó en neurología y cardiología, graduándose con honores.

Nunca entendí la decisión de mudarse a un pueblo como Forks, supongo que buscaban un lugar más tranquilo para criarnos. Un tiempo después de ambos haberse graduado en la universidad, se casaron y unos meses más tarde Esme anunciaba que estaba embarazada de Emmett. Dos años más tarde del nacimiento del Oso Bubu, llegamos Alice y yo. Ella era mi melliza. Pero somos completamente diferentes, nadie que nos viera diría que estuvimos dentro del mismo útero durante nueve meses.

Se podía decir que éramos una familia feliz. Papá era un abogado muy prestigioso y mamá decidió no ejercer y quedarse en casa para criarnos a mis hermanos y a mí. Pero cuando mi padre decidió postularse como alcalde del pueblo, todo dio un giro de 180 grados y nada volvió a ser como era antes.

Ser un Cullen se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Carlisle había logrado ganar las elecciones y habíamos pasado a ser una novedad para todo el condado. Ir a cenas de beneficencia, ruedas de prensa, todo tipo de estúpidos eventos se habían convertido en una costumbre. Odiaba todo eso, prefería estar en casa viendo televisión o leyendo un buen libro en vez de estar rodeado de personas a las cuales había que chuparles el culo para ganar un poco de respeto.

Mis padres me obligaban a asistir a estas reuniones donde para mostrar que los Cullen éramos un jodido modelo a seguir debía sonreír falsamente a personas que no conocía ni me interesaba conocer, saludarlos, entablar conversaciones intrascendentes para mí. ¿Qué carajo me importaba a mí la inflación? ¡Apenas tenía 17 años por Dios! La política y todo lo que la rodea no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Cuando Esme quiso volver a ejercer su profesión, con un poco de ayuda de mi padre y mucho talento, empezó a trabajar en el hospital de Forks.

Estaba orgulloso de ellos, no podía negarlo. Ambos habían cumplido sus sueños, pero el ganar esas elecciones y ayudar a los habitantes del pueblo se había convertido en su prioridad, la familia había quedado en un segundo plano a mi forma de ver. A mis hermanos parecía no afectarles nada de lo que estábamos viviendo.

Emmett entraría pronto a la universidad a estudiar Derecho y adentrarse a la política como mi padre y Alice… bueno, ella vive en su mundo. Las fiestas, cenas y toda esta fachada le fascinaban, se podía decir que era la más emocionada con que mi padre fuera el alcalde del pueblo y pudiera asistir a esta clase de reuniones.

Las cenas familiares, charlas de padre a hijo y los campamentos de verano dejaron de existir con la nueva posición de la familia, todo había quedado atrás debido a las obligaciones. Ahora sólo se hablaba de política, de los cuidados que debíamos tener en nuestras acciones debido a que éramos los hijos del alcalde y cualquier error, aunque fuera mínimo podría perjudicarlo.

Me importaba muy poco eso, estaba cansado de ser partícipe de este circo diario, así que por las noches, sin que nadie lo notara, salía de mi patética nueva vida por unas pocas horas y vivía a mi manera. Gracias al potente Mercedes que mis padres me habían regalado al cumplir 16, hacía viajes a diferentes lugares del condado y como alguien dijo alguna vez: ¡vivía la vida loca!

Pero ser un Cullen me estaba trayendo problemas en los últimos tiempos al ser reconocido a dónde fuera gracias a las buenas acciones que Carlisle había hecho y por su gran trabajo realizado en Forks. Así que mis salidas ya no eran tan secretas gracias a los putos conocidos de mí padre. La triste y patética realidad que tenía que representar se les caía con mi comportamiento.

¡Dios, como odiaba todo esto!

Los rumores de que la bebida y las malas compañías habían afectado al hijo adolecente de 17 años del alcalde era la noticia del momento en Forks. Como consecuencia de la habladuría, el nombre de Carlisle y su familia pasó a estar en boca de cada individuo del pueblucho y papá Cullen no estaba contento con esa situación.

Poco me importaba lo que pensaran y dijeran mis padres, había encontrado una manera de vivir e iba aprovecharla. Que se jodiera la política, que se fueran al carajo las consecuencias que traerían mis actos, quería ser libre, salirme de toda la payasada en la que nos encontrábamos metidos, así que decidí mandar a la mierda a todo lo que se opusiera a mis actos y forma de pensar.

La vida era una sola y había que vivirla, quería hacerlo a mi manera a partir de hoy.

* * *

**Escribir siempre fue algo que siempre me gusto hacer... Con 15 años empecé a hacerlo usando nombres de otros personajes; en esa etapa me encantaba ver rosweel . Una serie que trataba de unos extraterrestres que terminaron en la tierra debido a que su nave fue dañada .**  
**3 extraterrestres venían en esa nave ... Y tomaron forma de humanos para poder vivir en la tierra. Y como era más que evidente se enamorando de humanos...**  
**La cuestion del asunto es que... Amaba usar esos nombres y crear historias de amor y de ficción.**  
**Después de un tiempo deje de hacerlo... Y hoy nuevamente me encuentro escribiendo.**  
**Me costo mucho decidir sí publicaria o no. Yo sólo escribía para mi y sinceramente era todo una terapia,debido a que me relaja mucho hacerlo.**  
**Mis amigas me convencieron de que subiera mi historia a FF ... No estaba muy convencida de hacerlo ... Soy una persona que muchas veces le cuesta aceptar críticas . A su vez me pasa con los consejos.  
Sí lo se... Soy algo rara... Jajajaja  
Pero después de pensarlo... Y mucho, decidí publicarla...  
Estoy muy agradecida Ppr los RR y los favoritos... Para algunos pueden parecer muy pocos,pero para mi es muchísimo... Y sincera no importa sí no tengo más de los que ya tengo. Porque siempre tuve una sola seguidora, y esa seguidora era YO.  
Una persona me pregunto pprque lo hacia?...  
Porque publicaba mi historia sin tener nada a cambio...  
Yo no espero nada a cambio... Sólo hago lo que me apasiona hacer.  
Y sobre pprque lo hacia?...  
Bueno... Creo que ya deje bien claro porque.  
A sí que... Voy a seguir haciéndolo... A pesar de que pueda o no gustarles lo que escriba.  
Lo importante aquí es que yo amo lo que escribo,y eso es lo único que me importa.**

**GRACIAS MI DUENDE POR ESTAR AHI PARA MI... NO ME SUELTES! PUDE MEJORAR PERO SIN VOS NO SOY NADA... TE AMO AMIGA...**

**GRACIAS SEXY BETA! POR TENERME PASIENCIA Y ESTAR AHI PARA SACARME DE MIS DUDAS ...**

**GRACIAS A MIS AMIGAS ... A MIS HERMANAS PERVERS QUE USTEDES SABEN QUIENES SON... LAS AMO. 3**

**PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO CAP VA A SER UN POQUITO MAS LARGO... PERO ERA NECESARIO ESTE OUTTAKE DE EDDIE XD...**

**BESOS NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA.**


	5. MI FAMILIA, NO LA DE ELLA

**_LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECE A LA UNICA E INIGUALABLE MEYER..._**

**_LA HISTORIA ES MIA... UN DIA ME GOLPIE LA CABECITA Y SALIERON ESTAS IDEAS XD_**

**_Capítulo beteado por _****_Yeya Cullen_**, Betas FFAD. www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**_BIEN... AQUI UN NUEVO CAP... XD NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!_**

Paths Found.

** MÍ FAMILIA, NO LA DE ELLA.**

**EPOV**

—¡No pueden estar hablando en serio! —¿Mi madre acaba de decir que traería a vivir con nosotros a una completa desconocida?

—Estoy siendo lo suficientemente clara —sentenció Esme cruzándose de brazos—. Isabella necesita un hogar y nosotros se lo daremos.

—¡¿Cómo se les ocurrió esta estúpida idea?! ¡Apenas la conocen! —Agité los brazos con desesperación—. ¡¿Se han vuelto totalmente locos?!

—¡Edward! —gritó mi madre—. ¡No seas irrespetuoso!

Empecé a caminar por toda la sala tratando de mantener la calma. Mis hermanos me observaban en silencio.

—¿Ustedes no piensan decir nada? —exclamé—. ¿Alice?

—No veo cual sea el problema. Me encanta la idea de tener a alguien con quien hacer cosas de chicas —contestó la enana sonriendo a nuestros padres—. Cuenten con mi apoyo para lo que necesiten.

—¡¿Qué es...?! No... ¡uff! —protesto—. Tu cabeza nunca sirvió para nada, no pretendo que esta vez salga algo coherente.

—¡HEY! —gritó haciendo un pequeño puchero—. Soy algo torpe a veces… —pensó por unos segundos—. Bueno, casi todo el tiempo, pero sé tomar decisiones Edward. —Me planté frente a ella poniendo los brazos en la cintura.

—¡Ésta decisión que acabas de tomar es pésima! —La última palabra me salió de la boca con un tono más fuerte del que quería.

—¡Ya Edward! —gritó Emmett—. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que viva con nosotros esa niña?

Ahora sí me había pillado, ¿qué iba a decir? Ni yo mismo entendía cuál era mi maldito problema. Sin saber muy bien qué decir observé cómo la familia esperaba que respondiera la inoportuna pregunta.

—Bueno… no entiendo por qué no lo hablaron primero con nosotros. Se supone que somos una familia, ¿no? O eso pretendemos delante de todo el mundo —mascullé.

—Lo somos, no pretendemos —sentencia Alice cruzándose de brazos. Esme suspiró y se acercó.

—Hijo entiendo que estés molesto, pero hay cosas que sólo tu padre y yo decidimos. —Intentó acariciarme el rostro pero me alejé.

—Estoy todo el maldito día escuchando sus últimas frases favoritas: "_madura Edward_", "_compórtate_ _y piensa como adulto, ya no eres un niño_". Ahora, cuando realmente se supone que tengo que actuar como uno, ¿deciden qué no lo haga? —Observé a mi padre desafiante, esperando que contradijera lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Creo que estás exagerando un poco las cosas —aseguró la enana.

—¡No te metas! —grité tan fuerte que saltó del susto.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —Al fin Carlisle había decidido hablar—. Esto es demasiado. Comprendo que estés disgustado por la noticia, pero tú madre tiene razón, hay cosas que sólo ella y yo decidimos, te guste o no así es.

Lo miré detenidamente mientras una inmensa furia me recorría el cuerpo.

—Yo también tomo mis propias decisiones —pronuncié con ironía—. Y no me interesa lo que tú y mamá opinen al respecto.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tranquilidad Edward, estamos en un país libre —Carlisle me contestó cruzándose de brazos. _Sí, un país en el cual no tenía libertad por ser el puto "hijo del alcalde"_—. Pero si alguna de tus ideas logra perjudicar a cualquier miembro de la familia, incluyendo a Isabella, impediré que lo hagas, aún eres menor de edad, por lo tanto, mi casa… mis reglas.

—Perfecto. Como quieran, pero no pretendan que sea partícipe de esta locura. Estoy cansado de la vida de mierda que empezamos a tener. —Le recriminé, Alice y Emmett tenían sendas caras de asombro y Esme sólo demostraba disgusto por mi actitud.

Los dejé en la sala y me dirigí al único lugar donde podía estar tranquilo mientras la furia aumentaba a cada segundo. Cerré con fuerza la puerta, podía jurar que la casa tembló ante semejante golpe.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Estaba completamente alterado. A pesar de que las discusiones eran frecuentes, odiaba cuando ocurrían.

Me acerqué a la ventana, la abrí, encendí un cigarrillo y le di una buena calada, con los ojos cerrados trate de disipar los nervios. En ese momento alguien golpeó mi puerta.

—Eddie, soy yo. Déjame entrar, ¿sí?

—¡Déjame en paz Alice! —Exhalé el humo que tenía en la boca—. Quiero estar solo, ¿puedes entender eso?

—Vamos Edward, por favor, habla conmigo. Abre la puerta, ¿quieres?

Suspiré profundamente, medité un momento y decidí dejar que lo hiciera sino, no iba a dejarme tranquilo. Le di una última calada al cigarro y lo apagué en el cenicero que tenía escondido detrás de la mesita de noche, me acerqué a la puerta sacudiendo las manos tratando de disipar el olor.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté de mala manera luego de abrir. La enana empezó a dar olfateadas cortitas como si fuera un perro y clavó sus ojos en los míos frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Estabas fumando?

—No te importa. ¿Qué quieres? —Ataqué con los ojos cerrados, mientras despeinaba mi cabello con la mano.

—Ok, va a ser nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿quieres? —Me dedicó una sonrisa y continuó—. Sabes, yo también soy muy buena tomando decisiones. —La miré con indiferencia, traté de cerrar la puerta, pero me lo impidió empujándola y entrando sin permiso—. Está bien, está bien no vine por eso Edward, sino a hablar de Isabella.

—¿De quién? —pregunté confundido. Nos encerré para tener más intimidad, no quería que nadie más viniera, había dejado entrar a Alice porque a veces lograba entenderme, conversar con ella me hacía sentir bien.

—Isabella —repitió—. La chica que vivirá con nosotros.

—Ya dije que no me interesa saber nada de ella, no quiero ser partícipe de esto. —Me recosté en la cama, tapándome los ojos. Alice, se sentó junto a mí y retiró el brazo para verme mejor.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta Eddie? —Detestaba ese apodo, sólo ella podía decirme así—. Te conozco muy bien y sé que hay algo más que un simple enojo por no consultarnos una decisión así. —Guardé silencio unos minutos, su rostro tenía esa expresión que me decía _vamos habla de una vez._

—No es nada Alice, déjalo así.

—Sé que hay algo más, puedes confiar en mí soy tu melliza, ¿recuerdas? Siempre nos hemos contado todo. Habla conmigo hermanito. —Cambié de posición, sentándome antes de empezar a hablar.

—Duende, no tengo ningún problema con… ¿Isabella? —Ella asintió en silencio—. Bien. La razón de mi enojo es otro, sólo creo que esto es otra movida de papá para ganar más puntos en su candidatura, ¿sabes? —Me miró confundida—. No me entiendes ¿cierto? —Negó con la cabeza—. Lo imaginaba —suspiré—. Mira, ellos últimamente están demasiados ocupados con sus obligaciones, apenas tienen tiempo para estar con nosotros una o dos horas al día y el que traigan a Isabella a vivir con nosotros, sólo es para salir en las noticias de los diarios y noticieros del pueblo. Ya imagino los titulares: _**"Alcalde da asilo a una joven en su propia casa"**_.

—Edward, creo que estás juzgando mal a Carlisle y Esme, realmente quieren ayudarla. —Los defendió Alice—. Además, ¿qué demonios dices? Tanto mamá como papá siempre están pendientes de que nada nos falte. Deja de pensar que no les importamos.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no todo pasa por lo material! —Traté de hacerle entender, me presioné el puente de la nariz por unos segundos antes de hablar—. Dime algo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuimos a acampar todos juntos?

Me observó algo sorprendida y confusa a la vez, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de decirle, estuvo a punto de responderme pero desistió.

—No lo recuerdo —argumentó con tristeza, lo que me hizo sentirme una mierda de persona, no debí contárselo, lo que menos quería era que ella se sintiera mal por mi forma de pensar.

—Enana, olvídalo ¿sí? —Tomé sus manos—. No pienses lo que te dije, puede que esté exagerando un poco las cosas. —Me sonrió levemente.

—Exagerar lo haces siempre pero, pensándolo bien, puede que tengas un poquitito de razón —junto el pulgar y dedo dándole énfasis a la palabra—. Las cosas no son como tú crees Edward, ellos hacen todo lo que está a su alcance para que estemos bien y no nos falte nada. A su vez, tienes que agradecer que los tengamos con nosotros.

Ok, me había desconcertado por completo. ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo esto?

—Alice, ¿qué quieres decir?

—A lo que me refiero es que tienes que tratar de ser menos duro con ellos —explicaba aún tomada de mi mano—. Y agradecer que estén con nosotros hermano. Sino, mira a Isabella.

Otra vez esa chica. ¿Qué tenía que ver en todo esto?

-—¿Qué sucede con ella?

—Bueno... su madre la abandonó, vivía sola con su padre. Se mudaron a Forks hace apenas unos días, él sería el Jefe de Policía del pueblo. La primera noche aquí, ella la pasó sola ya que él fue llamado desde la estación con urgencia a causa de un robo —se detiene un momento—, no sé muy bien donde, pero tuvo que ir. —Me relataba como si se tratara de alguna novela de suspenso.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto Duende?

—¡Shhh! ¡Escucha Edward! —prosiguió—. El jefe… Charlie creo que se llamaba, aún no estaba de servicio. Papá nos contó que había pedido permiso para empezar una semana después y poder acomodarse en su nueva casa, pero como era un asunto muy importante tuvo que asistir al lugar. —De pronto, estaba entendiendo todo—. Esa noche Isabella se quedó completamente sola… —Se detuvo y pude notar la tristeza de su rostro—. Porque su padre murió, quedándose sin nadie en un lugar totalmente nuevo y desconocido.

Sentí un frío recorriéndome el cuerpo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Alice tenía razón, debía dejar de pensar en estupideces y agradecer por tenerlos conmigo. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, ellos eran mis padres, por muchas diferencias que tuviéramos si los perdiera, moriría.

Esta chica había perdido a su padre, quedando realmente sola, es por eso que la familia iba a ayudarla mientras que yo me comportaba como un terrible y completo idiota. ¡Deberían darme el premio al imbécil del año! Tenía que disculparme con todos por mi mal comportamiento.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

—Mamá nos contó después de que decidiste huir corriendo como una niña —respondió regalándome una pequeña sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros en señal de disculpa por lo que acababa de decirme—. A pesar de que no nos oponernos a que Isabella viviera con nosotros, queríamos saber por qué razón debía hacerlo y bueno…eso fue lo que pasó.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron sobresaltarnos.

—Edward, soy Emmett, ¿puedo entrar?

—Claro, entra.

Mi enorme hermano mayor nos observó y no se sintió sorprendido de encontrar a Alice conmigo.

—Sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí pequeño Duende. —Ambos sonreímos al escucharlo—. La cena está lista, mamá nos está esperando.

—Ok. —La enana saltó de mi cama dirigiéndose a la puerta, parándose de puntitas le dejó un tierno beso en la mejilla al Oso y se retiró dando pequeños brincos. Él me miró algo intrigado y asustado a la vez.

—¿Debo preocuparme por algo? ¿Ustedes dos estaban planeando hacer alguna de las suyas?

—No —contesté acercándome a él, mientras el pequeño terremoto se alejaba.

—Aún no puedo creer que sean mellizos, son tan distintos. —Emmett me observó y dibujó una gutural sonrisa en su rostro, palmeando mi espalda agregó—: Agradece que sea así hermano, te verías muy raro y ridículo dando brincos por toda la casa.

—Ja, ja, ja —reí sarcásticamente—. ¡Que gracioso!

—Vamos _Eddie_, nos están esperando.

.

.

.

.

Hace tan sólo una semana nuestros padres nos habían informado que Isabella pronto se uniría a nuestra familia y ese día al fin había llegado.

Después de haber conocido su historia, sentía algo de pena por ella y le prometí a mi madre que la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Aunque, pensándolo bien, la mejor manera de ayudar sería manteniéndola lejos de mí, debido a los repentinos cambios de humor que últimamente estaba teniendo.

Un sonido fuera de la casa nos llamó la atención. El auto de Carlisle acababa de aparcar, Esme nos dirigió a la sala para que recibiéramos a Isabella todos juntos, como una gran familia_. Nótese el sarcasmo_.

Observé a Emmett y Alice por unos segundos tratando de notar el mismo nerviosismo que estaba sufriendo yo en estos momentos. NO entendía por qué me sentía así.

Al Oso se le veía más tranquilo de lo habitual, en cambio la Duende estaba muy entusiasmada dando unos pequeños saltos y aplausos en el lugar.

—Ya llegó, ya llegó.

La idea de tener una _"hermana"_ le había fascinado ya que juntas podrían hacer esas cosas que sólo a las chicas les gusta.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada principal en el momento en que la puerta se abrió dejándonos ver a mi padre, ingresando con una pequeña valija en la mano. Detrás de él se encontraba una joven algo incómoda y tímida, su mirada era profunda e intensa. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, dejándome algo desorientado la razón de la misma.

Su rostro era perfecto, irradiaba tal belleza que podía hacer que el mismísimo sol sintiera envidia. Unos ojos color chocolate se posaron en los míos por una milésima de segundo, haciéndome estremecer. Tenía la piel tan blanca como la porcelana y sus rosados pómulos complementaban perfectamente la belleza del rostro, todo enmarcado por un cabello caoba que le caía pesado por la espalda, dejando sólo algunos mechones sobre el hombro.

_Edward… tranquilo. Piensa en otra cosa. Piensa en otra cosa._

Podía asegurar que los pensamientos de Emmett eran iguales a los míos. Contemplaba a la muchacha como alguien que está frente a una de las mejores obras de arte.

—Isabella, hola. —Mi madre se acercó a ella dándole un cálido abrazo—. Bienvenida, este será tu hogar ahora. Ven, vayamos a la sala.

—Iré a llevar las valijas a su habitación —dijo mi padre mientras se dirigía hacia los cuartos. Esme tomó su mano y la condujo a la sala con nosotros siguiendo sus pasos.

Mi madre e Isabella se sentaron en el sofá más grande, Emmett y Alice se ubicaron en los dos sillones individuales frente a ellas y yo me acerqué quedando de pie apoyándome un poco en el sofá.

—Bueno, ellos son mis hijos. —Nos presentó señalándonos con la mano—. Él es Emmett. —Este le dedicó una sonrisa y una reverencia con la cabeza.

—Alice —prosiguió Esme, ella se acercó, se sentó a su lado y empezó a acosarla con un interminable monólogo.

—¡Hola! Vamos a ser muy buenas amigas. Iremos de shopping, nos pintaremos las uñas, saldremos a bailar, hablaremos de chicos… —prosiguió sin dejar que Isabella pronunciara una sola palabra.

Pobre chica, apenas unos segundos junto a la Duende y ya la estaba volviendo loca.

—Ok Alice, vas a asustarla. —Me acerqué a ella ofreciéndole la mano— Hola. Soy Edward.

Me observó por un par de segundos antes de estrecharla.

—Isabella —musitó mientras la tomaba—. Pero prefiero que me llamen Bella.

La unión de nuestras manos me provocó una extraña electricidad en el cuerpo, haciéndose más intensa en mi pecho, directo al corazón. Estaba seguro que ella también lo sintió, ya que me observó sorprendida y soltó mi mano.

—Bueno Bella, ven, voy a mostrarte la casa. —Esme tomó nuevamente su mano e inició el recorrido—. Eres dueña de hacer lo que quieras aquí, ahora también es tu hogar.

Los tres hermanos nos quedamos en la sala observando cómo nuestra madre se alejaba.

—¿Y bien? —comentó Emmett—. ¿Qué piensan?

—¡Es encantadora! —exclamó Alice con una gran sonrisa.

—¿De qué hablas? No ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegó, no puedes sacar conclusiones. —Emmett se burló mirándola. Mientras ellos discutían, mi cabeza no hacía más que dar vueltas buscando una explicación a lo que había pasado momentos atrás. Nunca sentí algo así en la vida.

—¡Ay Emmett! No te entiendo, ¿puedes explicarte un poquito mejor? —preguntó la enana cruzándose de brazos.

—Se nota que es fuerte —susurró—. Acaba de perder a su padre, mudarse con personas que no conoce y, aun así, se la ve resistente, como sí el miedo a los desconocido no formara parte de ella.

La Duende lo observó más confundida que antes.

—También lo noté. Se la ve dispuesta a enfrentarse y salir vencedora de todo lo que se le cruce en el camino —dije observando hacia donde la figura de Isabella se había ido.

—Exacto —confirmó Emmett.

—¿La única tonta que no lo vio fui yo? Genial, eso demuestra que soy muy observadora —sentenció.

—Enana tú ves más allá de eso, puedes visualizar almas —musitó mi hermano tratando de levantarle el ánimo. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó—. Creo que es una chica especial —continuó—. Se van a llevar bien.

—Es perfecta. —Las palabras abandonaron mi boca casi sin notarlo. Ambos me observaron sorprendidos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Alice sonriendo mientras alzaba una ceja.

¡Trágame tierra! ¿Cómo salía de ésta?

—Verán lo que digo es que… bueno, es idéntica a ti Duende —sentencié tratando de salir del embrollo en el que solito me metí.

Emmett sonrió sabiendo muy bien que no había querido decir eso, pero mantuvo el código de hermanos y no dijo nada.

Esta situación me estaba asustando, no logro entender por qué dije eso en voz alta, ni mucho menos qué era lo que me pasaba.

* * *

ok... que les pareció!?... espero que les haya gustado...

nuevamente gracias por seguir la historia y por estar ahi... me pone muy contenta saber que hay personas acompañándome en esta locura ...

gracias a todas!

en especial a mi beta sexy YEYA! TE AMO! sin vos no seria lo que soy... y esta historia no seria lo mismo sin vos. vos sos GROSA! y lo sabes... no te pongas totate... te estoy diciendo nada mas que la verdad.. te amo amiga.

DUENDE! gracias tmb por acopmpañarme y por ayudarme cuando me congelo y me bloqueo completamente... por ayudarme a ser una "escritora" (palabras tuyas... no mia jajja)...TE AMO AMIGA! y gracias tmb por las portadas del grupo PATHS FOUND!

AH EL GRUPO! ME ACORDE JAJJAJA

les comento que hay un grupo en face donde pueden seguir a la historia donde fotos y adelantos pueden encontrar-... aqui les dejo el link

groups / 458313707585948/ (sin espacios)

bueno... sin mas que saber que decir me retiro...

gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, y review...

hasta la proxima! 3


	6. LOS CULLEN

**BUENO... HABEMUS CAPITULO!( SE ESCRIBIA ASI?. JAJAJ YO QUE SE. APENAS SI DOMINO EL ESPAÑOL)**

**LES DEJO EL CAPITULO NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO MAS ABAJO... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

**_LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECE A LA UNICA E INIGUALABLE MEYER..._**

**_LA HISTORIA ES MIA... UN DIA ME GOLPEE LA CABECITA Y SALIERON ESTAS IDEAS XD_**

**_Capítulo beteado por _****_Yeya Cullen_**, Betas FFAD. www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Capítulo 4: Los Cullen.**

**BELLA POV.**

La vida había decidido ponerme a prueba una vez más.

Mi madre nos abandonó cuando tan sólo tenía diez años, a pesar del dolor no dejé que me afectara por completo, sin siquiera derramar una lágrima seguí con mi vida fingiendo que ella nunca había existido. Charlie siempre me habló sobre ser fuerte, enfrentar sin miedo las dificultades de la vida. Llorar no iba a hacer que esa mujer, que una vez se hizo llamar madre, volviera.

Pero la muerte de mi papá, me derribó por completo. Era lo único que tenía.

Había pasado una semana desde su fallecimiento, el señor Cullen se encargó de todo. Al ser sólo una adolescente de dieciséis años no sabía lo que había que hacer y para ser sincera, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias. Por esa razón no me opuse cuando ofreció ayudarme.

Estos siete días fueron eternos, Carlisle quiso dejarme en mi casa con la supervisión de un mayor, mientras él se ocupaba de los trámites para la adopción, (sí, era una decisión tomada y no objeté al respecto), pero la ley junto con los procedimientos a seguir, tenían que ser obedecidos al pie de la letra, así que fui trasladada a un orfanato en Seattle mientras terminaban con el papelerío para, al fin, ir a vivir con ellos.

La señora Cullen venía todos los días a visitarme con la intención de animarme un poco, me contaba cómo estaban yendo las cosas y aseguraba que cada vez faltaba menos para ir a mi nuevo hogar.

—Espero que te guste tu habitación, no estábamos seguros de lo que podrías llegar a querer, pero Alice ayudó mucho. Ella tiene tu edad, ¿sabes?

Alice Cullen, uno de los hijos de Carlisle y Esme. Hasta donde sabía era la más entusiasmada por conocerme. Me comentó que tenían dos más, pero no recuerdo sus nombres. Aún así, no importaba mucho, el interés hacia lo que relataba fue nulo. Lo único que deseaba era estar con mi padre, aunque fuera imposible.

A pesar de todo, no me arrepentía de haber venido a Forks. Charlie quería que viviéramos en un lugar sereno, lleno de paz, este pueblo tenía eso. De cierta forma obtendría eso que él tanto deseó… y yo también.

El día había llegado, en el atardecer de un viernes Carlisle vino a recogerme del orfanato. Estaba sorprendida de que su esposa no hubiera venido, pero me informó que había preferido quedarse en la casa para preparar todo antes de que llegara.

—¿Lista? —musitó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba asustada, lo admito. Completamente aterrada. No sabía con qué tendría que enfrentarme, todo sería muy distinto a mi antigua vida. De una forma completamente mágica e inesperada, acorde a su personalidad, Charlie me susurró en el oído con una sonrisa:

_Se fuerte mi niña, no tengas miedo. Estoy a tu lado. La vida hay que vivirla sin temores, disfrutarla, porque sólo hay una._

Sonreí con los ojos acuosos, las dudas e incertidumbres desaparecieron. Exhalando profundo, evitando que las lágrimas cayeran le respondí:

—Sí, ahora estoy preparada para ir a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nuevamente estaba realizando esas tres horas de viaje desde Seattle a Forks, que por desgracia fueron completamente eternas. Los nervios no me dejaban en paz. Esme me había hablado de sus hijos, pero por culpa del estado zombie en el cual me sumergí no había puesto mucho interés a lo que decía. Sólo recuerdo a esa chica… la que estaba emocionada por conocerme…

—_¡Perfecto! Ni siquiera recuerdas su nombre_. —Mi subconsciente me regañó por no haber prestado atención antes.

Llegando a Forks las cosas que amé el primer día se hicieron presentes nuevamente. Era increíble, pero no sentía desprecio por el lugar. Cualquier persona pensaría que debería odiarlo por la situación en la que me encontraba, pero no lo hacía. Además, Charlie hubiera adorado esto.

La casa de los Cullen estaba imponente frente a nosotros, quedaba al otro lado del centro, a las afueras del pueblo, estaba rodeada de árboles y flores silvestres muy preciosas. Se podía escuchar correr el agua de un río cercano dándole mayor tranquilidad a todo. Era de dos pisos, pintada de un suave y desteñido banco, con grandes ventanales para dar más luminosidad al interior.

Al detenerse el auto los nervios que me acompañaron todo el trayecto se intensificaron, acelerando mi respiración.

—_Tranquila Bella. Respira._ —Traté de calmarme mentalmente—._ Inhala, exhala… así._ —Cerré los ojos y obedecí mis propias órdenes. Carlisle al notar el estado en el que me encontraba (al parecer era más evidente de lo que pensé) me acarició la mano y musitó:

—¿Estas lista? —Asentí frenéticamente con la cabeza debido a que la ansiedad continuaba aumentando—. Entiendo que estés nerviosa, pero todo va a salir bien. —Lo observé unos momentos respondiendo con una leve sonrisa—. Adelante, es hora de que conozcas al resto de la familia. —Descendió del automóvil y abrió mi puerta. Tomó las maletas dirigiéndonos hacia la entrada. La señora Cullen junto a tres adolescentes, nos esperaban.

Mis ojos, sin previo aviso, se posaron en uno de ellos, el cual me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Demonios! Creo que olvidé cómo respirar. Un calor me recorrió todo el cuerpo haciéndome ruborizar sin siquiera poder disimularlo.

Desvié la mirada hacia otro punto, tratando de romper el contacto visual, pero no fue posible. Me observaba fijamente, podía sentir unos ojos verdes oscuros clavados en mí. Tenía cabellos de color bronce que lucían algo alborotados, dándole un aspecto un tanto desaliñado. Era imposiblemente hermoso, con características faciales perfectas: pómulos prominentes, fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados de un ligero color rosa. Más abajo se notaba la piel blanca a través de la traslúcida camisa que vestía. Su cuerpo… ¡Dios mío, qué cuerpo! Podría compararlo con el mismísimo Adonis de la mitología griega.

De la nada un ferviente deseo por recorrer con las manos ese cuerpo escultural se apoderó de mí, pero rápidamente me deshice de él sacudiendo la cabeza.

—_¡Bella, no puedes pensar cosas así! ¡Vivirán juntos!_ —La detestable voz interna me regañó devolviéndome a la realidad.

Esme se acercó dándome un caluroso abrazo de bienvenida, me tomó de la mano dirigiéndome a la sala. Carlisle, en cambio, se dirigió a la planta alta con mi equipaje. Los tres nos siguieron y se ubicaron en dos sofás individuales frente a nosotras. _"Mi Dios griego"_ se mantuvo de pie al lado de la menuda chica de cabello oscuro.

—Isabella, ellos son nuestros hijos —sentenció Esme señalándolos con la mano—. Él es Emmett. —Este me saludó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Diablos, el chico sí que era grande. Su cuerpo se parecía al de Hércules, el rostro reflejaba amabilidad—. Alice —continuó. La misma se sentó a mi lado empezando a balbucear palabras sin sentido. Era increíble lo rápido que hablaba, ni siquiera se detuvo a respirar. Era una joven muy hermosa, se la notaba llena de energía y alegre. Estaba segura que seriamos grandes amigas.

—Ok Alice, vas a asustarla —interrumpió la aterciopelada voz de esa persona que me había hechizado con sólo una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó con la mano extendida esperando que la estrechara—. Hola. Soy Edward.

—Isabella, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella —murmuré antes de finalmente tomarla. En cuanto lo hice lo más inesperado sucedió: al momento en que nuestras manos se unieron mi corazón cambió de ritmo, aumentaron las palpitaciones a mil, nos miramos fijamente y el resto del mundo desapareció.

—_Isabella, suelta su mano. _—La voz mental volvió a despertarme del letargo provocado por el cobrizo. Lo solté con algo de brusquedad, no porque haya querido, sino por las sensaciones que me atacaron en ese momento.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Edward estaba igual o más sorprendido que yo, la mirada lo delataba. Sentía revolotear mariposas en el estómago, podía jurar que nunca antes había experimentado algo similar.

—Bueno Bella, ven, voy a mostrarte la casa —dijo Esme tomándome nuevamente de la mano—. Eres dueña de hacer lo que quieras aquí, ahora también es tu hogar.

—Gracias señora Cullen —contesté con una sonrisa.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Y dime Esme, ¿de acuerdo?

—Esme —repetí. Era una mujer muy atenta, me hubiera gustado una madre así.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La casa era un sueño.

La cocina estaba completamente equipada, tenía una larga isla con varias banquetas. El refrigerador se hallaba en uno de los extremos junto a la estufa y al microondas. Lo más sorprendente era el televisor de pantalla plana frente al desayunador completando la decoración. En la pared trasera había una enorme puerta-ventana de vidrio, que brindaba una preciosa vista a un jardín cubierto de flores.

En el comedor una elegante mesa de madera destacaba, adornada por un jarrón con pequeños jazmines dentro, ésta junto con las sillas se notaban que eran antigüedades renovadas.

En la sala, ahora vacía, me señaló una puerta que se encontraba en un extremo alegando que era el estudio de Carlisle. Frente a la misma había una escalera caracol de madera.

Nos dirigimos al primer piso, dónde Esme señaló cuál era la habitación que compartía con su esposo, me indicó las de Emmett y Alice.

Continuamos el recorrido por la casa o mejor dicho mansión.

Llegamos al segundo donde se encontraba la que sería mi habitación, me sorprendió un poco no estar en el mismo piso que Alice, pero no lo mencioné. A la derecha, detrás de la primera puerta, había una amplia biblioteca que tenía un precioso piano de cola negro, un gran sofá color café y una mesa ratona, todo exquisitamente complementado por el paisaje de los bosques de Forks que se podía vislumbrar a través de los amplios ventanales.

Sonreí al ver el instrumento, hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba, pero las cosas que a uno lo apasionan nunca se olvidan. Algún día haría que de él saliera música.

Salimos del cuarto mientras me prometía mentalmente volver, sin duda sería mi lugar favorito. Al frente se encontraba otra puerta de la que provenía una música muy fuerte. Green Day. Me encantaba esa banda, pero en nada se comparaba con Maroon 5 y el sexy vocalista Adam Levine.

—Esa es la habitación de Edward —sentenció Esme.

—_¡Debe estar bromeando!_ —exclamó la voz mental—. _¡¿Nuestros cuartos en el mismo piso?!_

—Y esta... —Me miró con un brillo de emoción en la mirada—. Es tu habitación cariño. —Sonrió señalando la puerta que se encontraba justo al lado de la del cobrizo. Tragué en seco, tratando de disimular el asombro, no podía creer que estaría a sólo unos pasos de la habitación de mi Dios personal.

—_¡Qué bien! Ya le has puesto apodo._ —Me regañó la jodida voz mental.

¡Cielos! ¡Era perfecta! Tenía paredes blancas y un ventanal al igual que las demás habitaciones. La vista era extremadamente pacífica: se lograba apreciar el río Sol Duc a través de la selva del Monte Olimpic. La cama tamaño king estaba cubierta por un edredón azul con almohadones blancos, a cada lado había sendas mesitas de noche, hermosos veladores antiguos, por último del otro lado, dos grandes espejos reflejaban todo el lugar.

—Aquí dentro está el vestidor Bella —comentó Esme al notar que los observaba atentamente—. Alice quiso regalarte algo de ropa como obsequio de bienvenida. Espero que no te moleste, estaba tan emocionada con la noticia de que vendrías a vivir aquí que... Bueno… Ella es así, ya lo verás. —La miré asombrada. ¿De verdad ese armario sería mío?

—¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! Fue muy amable de su parte —contesté con una enorme sonrisa. La curiosidad estaba matándome, pero la dueña de casa me llamó nuevamente guiándome hacia otra puerta.

—Aquí está el baño —aseguró. Entré y pude ver la bañera con regadera, una gran mesada con lavamanos acompañado de un espejo que cubría la pared completa. A unos pasos había otra puerta, la cual llamó mi atención.

—¿Esa puerta? ¿A dónde lleva? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—¡Oh! Bueno… —titubeó—. Esa es del cuarto de Edward.

—_¡Debes estar jodiéndome!_

—Ya veo. ¿Compartiremos baño? —pregunté tratando de ocultar la sorpresa. Esme notó mi preocupación, acariciándome el cabello musitó:

—Sí, pero no te preocupes pequeña, él es todo un caballero y no entrará hasta asegurarse que está vacío.

Sonreí queriendo demostrar una sincera despreocupación.

—_Creo que él tendría que estar más preocupado._ —La molesta voz mental apareció burlándose de la situación. Salimos del tocador, me senté en la cama observando la habitación más detenidamente.

Un mueble de roble con televisor de pantalla plana, rodeado de cds y dvds, junto con un equipo de música último modelo completaba el ambiente.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Esme juntando las manos—. Te dejaré tranquila para que puedas acomodarte —comentó mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. En unos momentos cenaremos. —Asentí en silencio sonriendo—. Descansa un poco, imagino que estarás cansada. Mandaré a alguien a buscarte cuando esté la cena lista. —Antes de cerrar por completo la puerta me observó una vez más, con esa sonrisa amable a la cual me estaba acostumbrando, musitó—: Isabella, bienvenida a casa.

—Gracias Sra. Cu... Disculpa, Esme.

—No hay de qué pequeña —contestó saliendo, dejándome sola en la habitación.

Más tarde sentí una suave voz tratar de despertarme, pero estaba tan agotada que no fui capaz de responder, ni procesar quién me llamaba. Hacía días que no podía descansar correctamente debido a las pesadillas frecuentes que se sucedieron luego de la muerte de Charlie. Dejé que la oscuridad del cansancio me atrapara y me rendí en el mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Una luz verdosa que entraba por la ventana me despertó, abrí los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarme a la claridad: el precioso día soleado se dejaba ver en el horizonte.

Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche: seis y cuarto de la mañana.

¡Vaya! Nunca me había levantado tan temprano. Supongo que se debía a la hora en la que me acosté anoche. Luego de estirarme perezosamente aún recostada, fui a tomar una relajante ducha. Si por mis ganas hubieran sido me habría quedado más, pero me rugía el estómago reclamando algo para comer.

Al salir me acerqué al enorme vestidor... MI enorme vestidor. Suspiré con los ojos cerrados mientras abría las puertas.

—De acuerdo Bella, abre los ojos —susurré dándome ánimos.

Una vez dentro, nombres como Carolina Herrera, Louis Vuitton, Armani, Prada, Versace, Dior y Valentino, se dejaban ver entre las diferentes bolsas, zapatos, vestidos.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamé asombrada. Nunca había tenido tanta ropa y saber que era todo mío, hizo que una radiante sonrisa me cruzara el rostro. No era codiciosa, siempre viví con lo justo, agradecida por lo que tenía, pero esto era el paraíso de cualquier mujer, mentiría si dijera que no me emocionaba poder usar cosas tan hermosas.

Estaba todo perfectamente ordenado, no me animaba a tocar nada. Pude ver una gran cantidad de vestidos de fiesta y zapatos con tacones extremadamente altos. Era imposible que usara algo así todos los días. ¡Ni siquiera estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de vestimenta! Luego le pediría ayuda a Alice para que me orientara, porque no podía encontrar ropa normal, si es que había. Al fin en un rincón encontré mi bolso.

—¡Aja! Ahí estas —musité, lo tomé para dejarlo sobre la cama.

Volví a darle un último vistazo al vestidor y cerré las puertas negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Si Lauren estuviera aquí lloraría de felicidad.

Sentí algo de nostalgia al recordarla, extrañaba a mis amigas. Debería llamarlas para ponerlas al corriente de lo ocurrido. Se enojarían mucho por no haberlo hecho antes, pero no podía, sólo recuerdo el estado zombie en el que me encontraba, no tenía ánimos para nada.

Me dispuse a vestirme tratando de pensar en otra cosa, quería dejar atrás lo ocurrido hace unas semanas. Saqué del bolso unos jeans azules, la camiseta de Maroon 5 y mis adoradas Converse. Diablos, ¡amaba esa banda! Ver al sexy Adam Levine con los brazos llenos de tatuajes, me volvía loca. Me recogí el cabello aun húmedo en una coleta alta, luego de contemplarme en los grandes espejos, me dirigí a la cocina para comer algo.

—¡OH POR DIOS! —grité al entrar tapándome los ojos y girándome para no ver. Edward se encontraba dentro del refrigerador buscando algo, ¡no lo sé! Lo que sí sabía es que el cobrizo estaba desnudo. Bueno… no desnudo, sino en bóxer, con el torso descubierto—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No sabía que estabas aquí —dije apresuradamente aún de espaldas.

—¿Qué...? —exclamó confundido. Escuché la puerta del refrigerador cerrarse—. ¿Isabella? ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Volví a mirarlo pensando que se había cubierto con algo, pero volteé nuevamente al ver que no lo había hecho.

—Eh... No tenía sueño, decidí bajar a comer algo. —Mi voz sonaba nerviosa. Lo sentí acercarse.

—Ajam. De acuerdo. ¿Podrías decirme por qué te cubres los ojos?

—_Este chico debe estar jodiendo, ¿verdad?_

Giré tratando de mantener la mirada en la suya sin desviarme a ese hermoso cuerpo.

—¿De verdad lo preguntas?

Edward se encogió de hombros, levantó las cejas haciéndose el desentendido. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho señalando con la barbilla su evidente estado de desnudez. Se observó para luego darme una engreída sonrisa torcida y acercarse un paso más a mí.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con tono sugerente, la maldita sonrisa y una ceja alzada. Tragué en seco.

—_¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo no va a gustarte?_ —exclamó la jodida voz de mi mente. Nuevamente desvié la mirada a su cuerpo.

¡Dios! ¡Quería tocarlo! Ese abdomen marcado se veía tan hermoso, podía jurar que sería suave. Más abajo del ombligo descansaba el bóxer negro, muy ceñido, donde se adivinaba que estaba bien dotado.

—_¡Isabella contrólate! No puedes pensar esas cosas. ¡Reacciona de una vez!_ —Genial hasta mi subconsciente era bipolar. Lo más jodido es que tenía que darle la razón, no podía siquiera desear eso. Apenas lo conocía, a lo cual había que sumarle que viviríamos bajo el mismo techo. Sacudí la cabeza alejándome un poco de él, se me estaba haciendo una costumbre divagar.

—¿Y bien? —Volvió al ataque Edward—. ¿Vas a contestarme? ¿Te gusta o no lo que ves?

Maldito idiota, estaba disfrutándolo y lo peor es que no era capaz de responder coherentemente.

—S… Quiero decir... No… Eh... Edward, por favor, ¿podrías cubrirte? —pronuncié nerviosa.

Me dio una sonrisa aun más grande de la anterior, dejando los blancos y perfectos dientes al descubierto.

—Ok —respondió tomando una bandeja que había en la isla, cubriendo sus partes con ella—. Hecho.

Me relajé inhalando y exhalando profundamente. Algo era algo.

—Voy… voy a… —Señalé el refrigerador sin poder terminar la oración, se hizo a un lado permitiéndome el paso.

—Todo tuyo. —Aún tenía esa maldita sonrisa en el rostro. ¿No se da cuenta lo que me provoca?

—_¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! ¡Lo está haciendo a propósito!_

Me dirigí al refrigerador pasando por su lado, tratando de no demostrar lo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Tomó una manzana de la isla, luego de morderla musitó:

—Adiós Bella, te veo más tarde. —Sonrió para darme la espalda retirándose. Giré a observarlo, dándome cuenta que fue la peor estupidez que podría haber hecho: aprecié en toda su gloria el redondo y perfecto trasero que acompañaba ese cuerpo de infarto. Un profundo calor me recorrió el cuerpo.

—¡Dios! Si así van a ser todos los días, ¡va a terminar matándome! —me dije a mí misma en voz baja. Sentía demasiado calor, creo que dentro de poco me adentraría al refrigerador para bajar la temperatura.

Tomé un vaso para servirme un poco de leche, dejaría el desayuno completo para dentro de unas horas. Me dirigí a mi habitación nuevamente, donde decidí darme otra pequeña ducha, esta vez fría.

* * *

QUE LES HA PARECIDO?... LES GUSTO?!... YA MI SEXY BETA(asi la llamo yo jiji no te enojes mi yeyis... sos sexy y lo sabes =P ) Y MI HERMOSO DUENDE YOA LE HAN PUESTO EL APODO DE PENDEJO A MI EDDIE... JJAJAJJA POR SUS ACTITUDES SUPONGO...

NO LES VOY A MENTIR YO TMB PIENSO QUE ES UN PENDEJO Y MAS CON LAS COSAS QUE DICE O VA A DECIR JIJI YA SE ENTERARAN.

BUENO... QUIERO ACLARAR UNAS COSITAS ANTES DE AGRADECER Y DEMÁS...

SE PREGUNTARAN SOBRE ROSALIE... Y POR LO QUE DICE EL SUMMARY.?

BUENO... PACIENCIA MIS QUERIDAS! YA VA A APARECER... LO PRINCIPAL ES QUE SE MUESTRE UN POCO DE LO QUE ESTE PAR SIENTE Y PIENSA CADA UNO SOBRE EL OTRO... YA APARECERÁ ROSALIE Y LAMENTABLEMENTE PARA BELLA, TODO DEJARA DE SER COLOR DE ROSAS.

BUENO. GRACIAS YEYA POR ESTAR AHÍ SIEMPRE PARA MI Y POR BANCARME Y AYUDARME CON MIS ERRORES... HORRORES!SOS MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI Y SOS LA MEJOR BETA QUE PUEDE EXISTIR... TE ADORO.

MI DUENDE FLAYERO FUMADOR DE PALMERAS Y CONSUMISTA DE POLVO DE HADAS! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! SOS UNA GRAN AYUDA TMB... SIN VOS TMP PODRIA HACER ESTO. GRACIAS POR CAGARME A PEDO CUANDO DECIDÍ BAJAR LOS BRAZOS Y HACERME CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN... TE AMODORO!

A MI MORTIFAGA ARA MUÑOZ! NENAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... TE ADORO! SOS LO MAS.

A MIS HERMANAS PERVERS ... NIÑAS... USTEDES SABEN QUIENES SON... LAS AMO...

Y EN ESPECIAL Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE A TODAS MIS SEGUIDORAS... GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME Y APOYARME EN ESTA LOCURA.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP... PERDON POR LA TARDANZA... TRATAREMOS CON MI SEXY BETA DE PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO!

BESOS!

AAAH!

SI QUIEREN ADELANTOS Y FOTOS Y ESAS COSAS LES DEJO EL LINK DEL FACE... AHI ENCONTRARAN TOOODO LO QUE QUIERAN SABER...

www (punto) facebook (punto) com / groups / 458313707585948

saquen el espacio señoritas!


End file.
